Condenados a lo Prohibido
by SlyPrincess07
Summary: Todos queremos lo que no se pueden, somos fanáticos de lo prohibido. - Mario Benedetti. Lo que está destinado a ser, será. Sin importar el tiempo o la distancia; cuando la condena es nuestro destino no hay forma de escapar.


Disclaimer 1: Los personajes son de la fabulosa J.K.R y quizá algún detalle de la trama, así como uno de sus personajes, son de la fantástica **Cristy1994**.

Disclaimer 2: Este fic participa en el concurso organizado por la página de Facebook de Cristy1994: "Sigue el OS".

OS elegido: **Amantes de lo Prohibido**

…

 _I have a run and try to send me to sleep, but things aren't all that they seem. The only time I seem to spend time with you is all in my dreams._

Time Isn't Healing, Tom Felton

…

Sacha los observaba con una expresión divertida en el rostro, como si supiera algo que ellos no. Draco y Hermione trataban de evitar las expresiones culpables en sus rostros, pero estaban demasiado felices de volver a estar allí juntos, aunque fuera un momento robado, efímero. Ambos negaron cuando ella les preguntó si algo ocurría y ella procedió a sentarse frente a Hermione, al otro lado de Draco, y tomó al chico de la mano. Se mantuvieron en silencio por unos minutos antes de que la chica hablara.

— Entonces, ¿este es el final? — preguntó Sacha mirando fijamente a Draco. El chico arqueó una ceja interrogante y su prometida soltó una carcajada —. Draco, querido, ¿por quién me tomas? Soy muggle, no estúpida. Desde que Hermione entró por esa puerta supe que seguías enamorado de ella. No digo que yo no sea perfecta para ti, pero no soy ella.

Hermione y Draco se soltaron inmediatamente de manos cuando la escucharon, pero no pudieron evitar que una sonrisa se instalara en sus caras. ¿De verdad estaba pasando eso?

— Sacha, amor… — comenzó a decir Draco. Ella puso un dedo sobre su boca y le sonrió tranquilizadoramente.

— Está bien, cariño, lo entiendo. Te conozco hace cuatro años, Draco, y hace mucho sé que no es en mí que piensas cuando hacemos el amor — Hermione se sonrojó cuando escuchó eso. Sacha pareció darse cuenta, porque le dedicó una resplandeciente sonrisa —. Es cierto, querida. No es difícil saber cuando un hombre te desea, pero no lo hace lo suficiente. Y el deseo de Draco nunca ha llevado mi nombre, siempre has sido tú.

— ¿Por qué querías conocerme? — se atrevió a preguntar Hermione. Toda esta conversación era muy fuerte para ella. Merlín, era una mujer casada que estaba conversando con la prometida de su antiguo amor sobre la posibilidad de estar juntos. ¿Acaso el infierno se iba a congelar y Dumbledore iba a aceptar su homosexualidad en el Ministerio de Magia?

— Es obvio —, le respondió la otra chica. Se sacó el cabello de la cara con gesto coqueto y soltó la mano de Draco. — Aquella vez que le pregunté a Draco por su primer amor, solo con pensarte, sus ojos adquirieron un brillo que nunca había visto. Un halo de amor rodeó su mirada, y no podía hacer otra cosa más que conocer a la persona que ocasionaba eso —.

— Sacha —, dijo Draco aclarándose la garganta para hacerse escuchar. — No sé de que hablas. ¿Terminar? Estamos a punto de casarnos.

— Pero no me amas — dijo ella con simpleza. Él arqueó una ceja y sonrió de manera traviesa. — A eso me refiero. No me _amas_ , me tienes _cariño_ y quizá me deseas, pero no me amas. Te has acostumbrado a mí porque ella no estaba. No te culpo, Draco, pero alguno de los dos tenía que abrir los ojos.

— Pero… — él intento interrumpirla.

— Íbamos a estar bien, pero solo por unos años. ¿Qué iba a pasar cuando te dieras cuenta de que pudiste buscarla y no lo hiciste? ¿Cuándo te des cuenta de que por más parecidas que seamos yo nunca voy a ser _ella_? Somos amigos, Drake, y no quiero que eso cambie. Y porque soy tu amiga, antes que cualquier otra cosa, quiero que ambos nos demos la oportunidad de ser felices —. Hermione los miraba a uno y a otro mientras hablaban, sin poder creérselo. ¿El compromiso de Draco estaba roto? Y, ¿eso había pasado en su casa? Tan metida estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que Draco y Sacha la miraban, esperando una respuesta.

— Estoy casada. — fue lo único capaz de decir. Ron estaba en algún lugar de Europa, arriesgando su vida, y aquí estaba ella, considerando dejarlo y escaparse con Draco.

— Eso lo sé, pero un matrimonio no es algo irrompible, ¿o sí? — dijo Sacha con una sonrisa amigable. Hermione trataba de pensar con claridad, pero no podía dar crédito a todo lo que sus oídos habían escuchado en la última hora.

— Los matrimonios mágicos no son como los muggles, y…

— ¿Sellaron el compromiso con sangre? — preguntó entonces Draco. Hermione negó efusivamente con la cabeza. Ella se había negado fervientemente a eso, como si su subconsciente esperara que algo como esto iba a pasar. — Entonces se puede deshacer. Solo lo tienes que pedir, Hermione —. dijo Draco, y la tomó de la mano para dejar un beso en su dorso.

— Yo…tengo que pensarlo —. dijo finalmente. Todo esto era muy reciente, y a su entender muy precipitado. Sacha dio un brinquito en su silla.

— Perfecto. Draco, ¿podrías acompañarme a casa de los Potter? Pansy debe ser la primera en saber sobre la cancelación de la boda, ella y Harry eran los padrinos. Después puedes regresar y hablar tranquilamente con Hermione. — el chico asintió y se puso de pie. Miró a Hermione por unos momentos antes de inclinarse y rozar sus labios con los de ella.

— Volveré pronto —. susurró y dentro de ese susurro había una promesa.

Las llamas verdes de la chimenea anunciaron que sus invitados se habían ido, y entonces Hermione volvió a caer en tiempo y espacio. Draco había estado en su casa con su prometida. El compromiso se había roto, porque según la chica Sacha, Draco amaba a Hermione realmente y no a ella. Bien, podía asumir eso. El asunto que le carcomía por dentro era que habían hecho referencia a ella divorciándose de Ron. Y aunque le parecía algo cruel, no se sentía culpable. Con Ron nunca hubo la chispa que hubo con Draco cuando estuvieron juntos. Con Ron todo era rutina, con Draco no. Ron no la hacía sentir que iba a explotar, con Draco sencillamente lo hacía. Con Ron siempre faltó algo, y ella sabía de sobra que lo que hacía falta en su relación no era algo, era alguien. Era Draco.

No sabe cuanto tiempo estuvo sentada en la misma posición, solo sabe que el té se enfrió y la noche cayó. Y aunque no estaba del todo decidida, sabía que por primera vez en su vida tenía que _hacer lo que quería_ y no _lo que era correcto_. Ya había hecho lo segundo una vez, y había perdido a Draco. No podía permitirse perderlo otra vez.

La chimenea volvió a sonar, pero esta vez solo Draco fue el que ingresó en la casa. Se acercó silenciosamente a ella y la besó en la coronilla antes de sentarse donde había estado antes. Se quedaron en silencio por minutos que parecieron horas, hasta que Draco se puso de pie y se acercó por su espalda. Movió el cabello de ella hacía un lado y masajeó sus hombros. Ella se relajó ante su toque y dejó escapar un profundo suspiro.

Él la tomó de la mano y la puso frente a él. La besó suavemente, y fue ella quien con necesidad profundizó el contacto y enroscó sus manos tras el cuello de él. Draco la sujetó por la cintura y la pegó más a él. Ella gimió dentro del beso y ese simple sonido activó todas las alarmas en Draco. _Tenían que parar._ Ella todavía era una mujer casada, y sabía que si hacía algo con él ahora más tarde se iba a arrepentir.

Ella lo miró incrédula cuando él se separó, pero no tardó en entender la razón. Con decisión lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó escaleras arriba, hasta el ático. El lugar no parecía ni remotamente abandonado o sucio, pues al parecer era el lugar de lectura de ella. Lo condujo hasta el pequeño sofá que había en la habitación y cuando él se sentó ella se sentó en su regazo. Le dio un beso rápido en la nariz y habló.

— Llevo muchos años esperando esto y ya no me quiero suprimir más, Draco. ¿Qué mas da que unamos nuestros cuerpos esta noche? Ya soy infiel cada vez que Ron me besa o me hace el amor pues solo pienso que eres tu el que lo hace —. y volvió a besarlo con la misma necesidad que lo hizo en el comedor. Y él le respondió. Porque él tenía los mismos deseos que ella, la misma necesidad.

Se besaron por lo que parecieron horas, y durante el proceso la ropa fue desapareciendo, hasta que solo quedaban sus piezas más íntimas. Draco con delicadeza acarició sus senos, su abdomen, sus piernas, sus muslos; y cuando ya no hubo más que acariciar llevó sus dedos hasta su centro y lo tocó por encima de las bragas negras de encaje que llevaba. Hermione dejó salir un suspiro lleno de anticipación y lo miró a los ojos pidiéndole en una súplica silenciosa que terminara con la espera.

Draco hizo a un lado las bragas e introdujo dos dedos de una estocada. La repentina intromisión hizo que Hermione soltara un jadeo sorprendida, jadeos que no tardaron en convertirse en gemidos que clamaban por más. Hermione no tardó en sentir la dureza de Draco y sin pensarlo metió la mano en sus calzoncillos y con notoria satisfacción empezó a bombear su longitud, ocasionando que él también soltara gemidos quedos. La combinación de gemidos de ambos parecía una sinfonía celestial de placer, donde los cuerpos eran los instrumentos y cada parte era tocada con maestría por parte de cada músico.

El amor nació y murió esa noche en aquella pequeña habitación, porque, aunque quienes estaban allí no sabían que iba a pasar mañana, sabían que querían estar juntos. Sabían que estuvieran juntos o no la mañana o el año siguiente, iban a estar siempre condenados a los prohibido.

El recuerdo de esa noche se reproduciría en sus mentes como un vídeo desenfocado en el que no distingues claramente que es lo que pasa, pero puedes sentirlo, porque así es como funciona el amor. Porque el amor es como el viento, no se ve, pero se siente.

…

 _Y la vida siguió como siguen las cosas que no tienen mucho sentido._

 _Joaquín Sabina_

…

N/A:

¡Hola! ¿Qué hay, chicas? No me canso de anotarme en retos y cosas y bueno, aquí está el resultado de otro más.

Realmente, el OS de Cristy es fabuloso y este no le llega ni a los tobillos, pero créanme cuando digo que lo intenté. Lo escribí, leí y releí al menos 10 veces antes de quedar medianamente satisfecha con el resultado. Realmente espero que les guste, aunque sea un poquitito, sobre todo a Cristy. Ah, y sí, lo sé, no había necesidad de meter a Pansy y Harry allí, pero como los amo tanto, los puse allí de relleno. *sonrisa inocente*

Bueno, no hay más que decir. Ah, claro, olvidaba lo más importante. Este OS es dedicado a todas las chicas del Team Dramione que no se cansan de animarme, pero sobre todo es para Bianca, que a las 2 de la mañana estaba escuchando audios eternos de posibles ideas. Ah, y también hizo la hermosa portada. Eres un sol, querida. Gracias por siempre decir presente.

Bueno, eso es todo.

¿Me dejas un review?

Nat


End file.
